1. Field of the Invention.
This invention is a penile prosthesis used to:
a. Restore potency to older men who have lost their potency with aging. PA0 b. Restore potency to men who have lost their potency due to a prostatectomy operation. PA0 c. To enable young men who by nature are impotent, to gain potency.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
There are three types of penile prosthesis in use today: The rigid type; the semi-rigid type; and the inflatable type. Each of these prosthesis has limitations and disadvantages.
The rigid type penile prosthesis causes a continuous erection of the penis which may be a discomfort and an embarrassment to the recipient.
The semi-rigid type penile prosthesis is an improvement over the rigid type in that the recipient can fold the penis at its mid-section which is more comfortable to the user.
The inflatable type penile prosthesis consists of two inflatable tubes for implanting in the corporal cavernosis of the penis. When deflated the penis is limp and normal. To cause an erection, a valve implanted in the scrotum is closed, and then a pump, also located in the scrotum, is operated by squeezing it through the walls of the scrotum operated to build up pressure in the prosthesis tubes. Liquid used in this prosthesis is contained in a reservoir implanted in the lower belly of the body. This prosthesis and its connecting tubeing is cumbersome. Implantation is demanding upon the talents of the surgical team. The recipient must learn to operate the apparatus skilfully and without over pressurizing the system.